newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
Integrationist League
The Integrationist League is an international political party with presence in Granida, the Republic of Navonia, and Sudetia. It strives to unite these three countries in a democratic republic or confederal state. The party has been represented in Noel too, since 2006, where it strives for integration in the Granida-Navonia-Sudetia bloc. The international party's chairman is the Sudetian-born Granida politician William Brooks. Main viewpoints The Integrationist League is in fact a conglomerate of four different parties, one for each nation it is active in. It thus has four different party manifests. Apart of some minor differences in the formulation and the structure of the document, the Integrationist League does have a single program. The main viewpoints include: * Creation of a common market with free traffic of goods and services. * Equalization and reduction of trade tariffs with other nations. * Introduction of common safety standards for goods on the market. * Taking on a common currency and a common financial and economic policy. * Harmonization of policies on immigration, environmental and social issues. * Cooperation between national police forces and justice apparatuses. * Integration of the national military forces and defense policies. * Realization of a common foreign policy towards other nations. In the viewpoints one can clearly see the influence of the European Union. There are however also elements hinting that the Integrationist League has learned from the European experiment: it is quite demanding when it comes to sensitive issues such as national defense or foreign policy and it also stresses the social issues in a very prominent way. Its members are often admires of a unified European Union. They seek strong bonds with both the United States and the EU. They wish to consolidate Rodenia's international relations by joining NATO. By country The party enjoys some regional support in Sudetia and Granida. It has only very few supporters in the de facto oppressive Republic of Navonia. It was even prohibited from participating in the elections there. In the Republic of Navonia only recognized parties may participate. The League was refused and thus allied with the Democratic Union (DU). The alliance however suffers from the government participation of the DU. More recently, the League made a rapprochement to the Reform & Liberty Party which delivered the Navonian minister of Foreign Affairs. It is thus likely that Navonia will be more open for integration in the near future. In the Free Republic of Noel, where it became active in the 2002 Noel Federal Elections, as part of the Progressive Coalition with the Green Party and the School Choice Party of Noel. In Noel, the Integrationist League is more overtly perceived as politically liberal. The Noelian IL members express their wish to strengthen ties with Granida, Sudetia and Navonia, and then to join in a (con)federal state. Noel's map is not (yet) represented in the IL logo, due to their relative distance from the three other states. See also * Progressive Coalition of Noel * StabMin Category:Political party in Granida Category:Political party in Navonia Category:Political party in Sudetia Category:Political party in Noel